inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amemiya Takuya
Amemiya Takuya is a SEED in Inazuma Eleven GO series. He starts as a forward of Kaido and, before the Holy Road Round of 32, joins Raimon as an attacking midfielder and a foward. In Chrono Stone, he becomes a midfielder of Tenmas. He then becomes a MF/FW of El Dorado Team 01, Entaku no Kishidan (after passing the tests) and Chrono Storm. In the GO movie, he becomes a midfielder, when being forced, of Unlimited Shining. In the alternate timeline he plays for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He was chosen for Inazuma Japan as a MF/FW. Later he plays on the same positions on Earth Eleven. He has a character song. See here. Game profile Normal „Surpassing the timeline of future, he is known as Kaido's burning striker.” Mixi Max „A powerful striker, who has been Mixi Maxed, and created the Dream Team.” Galaxy „The miracle player who has a talent that can surpass the genius player.” Dream Team „Dream Team's founder. Can even surpass the captain and the genius player!” Appearance He has a fair skin, muscular body and more muscle mass in arms. He has short fluorescent orange hair similar to his brother, but the front spikes are longer and under his ears he has shaved hair. He also has a wide streak of hair on the back that reaches his waist and is tied with a prussian blue elastic. He has the same dull blue eyes as Taiyou and two black rectangular markings below both eyes. He has his gakuran open showing a white shirt underneath his gakuran. He wears a golden key pendant and a blue left arm band over a set of bandages wrapped around his lower arm during and outside matches. His casual clothes are a white T-shirt under a dark blue 3/4-sleeved jacket with a wide glacial blue stripe surrounding the middle of his jacket and gray zips, torn denim shorts, white knee long socks and white-soled black shoes. In episode 41 (GO), he changes into red shoes with two black stripes across, and in episode 39 (CS) he re-uses the black and white shoes. He uses the casual shoes during matches. In CS, he uses different disguises depending on the era the team visits. Mixi Max When he Mixi Maxes with Miru, he has a tan-brown skin and dark teak hair, with the wide streak tied into a curly ponytail. In episode 38, Takuya mixi maxes with Kai and that made him to become the 12th member of Chrono Storm, ''„A miraculous game changer which uses mystic powers but remains behind the most powerful goalkeepers.” ''In that form his skin becomes slightly darker, his hair and eye color are similar to Kai's. He loses his wide streak, instead he has more spikier hair, with the two longest being tied in a ponytail. He has a rainbow-colored aura around him (when in Chrono Storm). Galaxy In Galaxy, he has a curly ponytail (similar to the mixi max with Miru). He uses a steel blue T-shirt, dark gray jeans and prussian blue sneakers. During matches he uses the black and white shoes. Personality Usually he is calm and cheerful. He always trains hard, so he can break through a hissatsu or a keshin. But if the shoot is stopped, he does a shoot and scores.